1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically to in-line electrical connectors.
2. Background of the Invention
In the distant past the joining of electrical conductors invariably involved twisting the two or more conductors together and soldering them. Names like "Western Union connection" and others were adopted and well known amongst electricians and hobbyists. There followed the "wire nuts" which comprised a plastic outer shell and a single, un-directionally threaded insert. To use this connector the conductors were laid, or held, with their exposed ends in the same direction, twisting the ends together and applying the wire nut to the inter-twined conductors. Twisting the wire nut in a clockwise direction would draw the ends of the conductors into tight contact with each other and with the conductive thread in the nut, forming a satisfactory electrical connection. The problem with the wire nuts of the prior art was that the joint which they formed was, overall, bulky and in many instances very difficult to effect. Also, the radical change in direction required of the conductor made the use of the wire nut difficult if one of the conductors came from around a corner, or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a wire connector that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple, low cost wire connector which is easy to apply and effects an electrically low resistance and mechanically strong inter-wire connection.